


Really Blind Date

by GarrieSun



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff and Crack, M/M, like a little too blind they're so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: You know, maybe when you have a blind date, you should probably check that you have the right person. You know, just maybe.





	Really Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> You can easily tell that I want it to be cold NOW. I’m from SoCal and it’s been consistently 95 degrees Fahrenheit (~35C) the past few days and I’m salty. Anyway here’s this thing, inspired by my friend @lucixsan on Twitter. Also sorry I chose the first names that came into my head lol I’m too tired to be That creative.

Lio glared at his phone, and shoved it back into the pocket of his olive green bomber jacket. He burrowed deeper into his scarf. 

_ We know you’re lonely, they said. Try this app, go on a date with this guy, they said _ . Lio huffed into the biting winter air as he stood stiffly to the side of the entrance. He’d barely taken a glance at the guy he was seeing today, to be quite honest -- he’d spent more time reading and scowling at bios that looked like they’d been copied and pasted from the same source, whatever that was. This guy’s was barely more interesting than the others, but he couldn’t “be too picky” -- something Meis and Gueira kept nagging him about. Easy for them to say. Those two idiots already had each other. _ Must be nice _, Lio thought grumpily.

...And not to mention, this guy was LATE. Talk about making a first impression. But just as Lio was about to leave, he saw someone who stuck out to him. _ Ah, I wonder if that’s him_. 

A guy with probably the most wild hair he’d seen in a long time was trudging along the sidewalk towards the cafe, looked up from his phone and grinned wide. _ Oh god I hope he’s not an idiot_. 

“Hey!! Were you waiting long?!” He stopped with a little hop in front of Lio, and stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you finally!”

“...Let’s just go in, I’m cold,” came Lio’s reply, and he started in without another word. The guy didn’t seem to notice Lio’s irritation, and followed, humming to himself. _ Carefree. A little too carefree. _

They sat at a table in the front corner, where they could get the most of the sparse sunlight that shone that day, and stared at the menus in front of them for a few silent moments. 

* * *

Galo wasn’t really sure what had this guy ticked off -- as cute as it was seeing the _ tiniest _ of pouts on his lips. He had been checking the time just a few seconds before he’d made it to the cafe -- right on time. _ Maybe he had a bad morning, poor guy_, Galo thought to himself. He’d have to think of some way to cheer him up.

“Is there something on my face?” Galo jumped at his low, gravelly voice.   
“H-huh? No, sorry I just…” he swallowed, and changed the subject. “So, what drink did you get?”  
“This,” was all Lio said, and Galo was forced to stare at the dark contents of the cup in front of him. He stared a moment too long, probably, because Lio raised an eyebrow and spoke again, leaning back. “You can try some if you’d like.”

Galo couldn’t think so he just nodded and carefully took the cup in his hands, raising it to his lips. 

He had to try very hard not to spit it out. “Holy _ shit _ that’s sweet, what the--”

Lio let out a bark of laughter. Galo’s heart skipped a beat. _ Cute _ .   
“I thought it was black coffee… Kuh--” Galo coughed again, and took a large sip of water.   
“Nooope, I like it sweet. Without milk, is all.”

“I seE…” Galo managed to get out, and Lio stifled another laugh. 

* * *

“So, what do you do?” Lio asked, once Galo caught his breath again. _ Moment of truth_, Lio thought. He knew already, of course. _ Just an easy test_...

“I work at Burning Rescue! The unit down the street from here, actually.” _ Too bad he’s beaming so proudly_. Lio sighed, and stood up.

“Bathroom?”

“Nah, home.”

“All r--huh? Wait why?” Lio raised his eyebrows, disgusted and in disbelief.  
“I can’t stand liars. I shouldn’t have taken this app seriously. At least you’re a bad liar so I don’t waste any more of my time.”

“I… didn’t lie though?” Galo asked more than stated. Lio rolled his eyes.

“You got caught already, and you’re still keeping it up? I bet your name isn’t even Cameron,” he scoffed. 

“It isn’t? I never said it was?” Lio stared at him for a prolonged moment. He looked genuinely confused, Lio had to admit. He sighed again, and pulled out his phone, shoving it in Galo’s face. “Is this not you?”

Galo dragged the screen down, and guided the phone back around for Lio to look at. “Does that look like me?!”

It definitely did not. Another pause, before Galo mumbled, “Then, I take it you’re not Luke?”

“That’s definitely not me.”

They stared at each other, and both chuckled. 

“Well hey, minus the serious accusation, you don’t seem so bad.” Galo gestured politely back to Lio’s seat. “What do you say we get to know each other, instead of whoever those other two guys are?”

Lio pondered this for a moment, and Galo held his breath. Finally, Lio sat back down, with something that was half a smile, half a grimace. “All right, why not? I’m Lio Fotia, by the way.”

“And I’m Galo Thymos! So. What do _ you _ do?”

* * *

They left the cafe a couple hours later, still making small talk as they exited the double doors. 

“Well then,” Galo dug in his jacket, to which Lio raised an amused eyebrow. “This was originally for someone else, ‘not-Luke’, but I’d like you to have i--ow?”

Lio blinked. “Are you… all right?” Galo laughed nervously.   
“Probably? I, uh, just…” He pulled out a single, mildly crushed rose from inside his jacket… thorns still on. “It seems I forgot an important detail.”

They both stared at the rose for a long moment, before Lio burst out cackling. Galo’s cheeks _ burned_. But he also decided that he really liked both the sound of Lio’s laughter -- even if it was _ at _ him -- and a smile on his face. 

“I can’t believe you forg--hold on, I’ve got a bandaid--you forgot that, that’s just--” Lio snorted into his scarf again as he dug in his bag for the object. Once they had Galo’s fingers cleaned up, Lio glanced at the flower that now lay hastily thrown aside. A moment of consideration later, he picked it up gingerly.

“Hey, wait, you’ll--”  
“It’s fine.” Lio grabbed a napkin off of one of the cafe’s outdoor tables and wrapped it around the center of the stem. “I’ll take this, then. Thanks, Galo Thymos.”  
“S-sure…” Galo’s face was still bright red. There was another moment of silence, before Lio cleared his throat.

“I liked this.” Galo’s heart leapt.  
“Me too!” He yelped a bit too quickly, and Lio laughed again. _ Cute… _

“Let’s do this again sometime.” With that, he gently nudged Galo’s chin down and placed the barest of kisses on his cheek. 

“See you again.” Lio offered him a small smile, and walked away just like that.

Galo put his palm on his cheek where he’d just been kissed and stared after him, until he was long out of sight. _ Well, shit_. He definitely had it _ bad_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I literally just gave Lio my tastes lmao I don’t get drinks with milk a whole lot bc Skin. And then I thought it would be a good joke HEH


End file.
